The invention relates to an automatic dispenser for commodities of cylindrical shape in general, and for cylindrical packets of coins in particular. Widespread use is made of automatic cash dispensers to change paper money for coins packaged in tubular cardboard wrappers; such machines are employed at banks, especially, so as to avoid the formation of long queues at the service counters and speed up money-changing operations generally.
The typical cash dispenser consists essentially in a cabinet-like structure containing a plurality of chutes arranged one beside the next, each carrying a given type of coin, and a release mechanism for each chute; the chutes are all connected to a bank note acceptor.
Each chute is fashioned from two upright U-section channels disposed facing one another and set apart at a prescribed distance in such a way as to create a vertical enclosure into which the packets of coin are dropped from above.
The dimensions of the channel sections are such that the chute accommodates the packets in a single column. More exactly, the packets may be stacked in a zig-zag formation rather than in direct vertical alignment, though never two or more abreast in the horizontal; such an arrangement is essential in guaranteeing a smooth and uninterrupted feed as the chute gradually empties out.
This conventional stacking arrangement is a source of notable drawbacks in terms of restocking the machine, and thus limits its practical advantages. Attempts have been made to enlarge the dispenser's capacity by increasing the height of the single chutes, though restocking can become a troublesome procedure in this instance too, as the operator has to insert the packets of coin, singly, from a given height which is not always easily reached.
Accordingly, some designers have rejected the chute in favor of a bin of deeper capacity, in which the packets of coin can be stacked in random formation; dispensers of this design have shown an inevitable tendency to jam quickly, however, registering empty even though the bin may in fact be almost full. This is due to the fact that the packets are able to form a `bridge` with one another once a given number are drawn from the bottom of the stack; in effect, when packets are removed from the bottom of the bin, those above settle into a substantially solid arch formation (similar to a brick or stone arch), which is compacted further by the weight of the packets occupying the upper part of the bin.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to embody an automatic dispenser in which considerable quantities of wrapped coin can be accommodated, several packets deep, without `bridging` as in a conventional dispensers; thus, the bin is certain to empty out completely without jamming, and one gains a notably increased interval of time between restocking operations.